


Enno, It’s Cold Outside

by Bec199



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don’t let Tanaka near alcohol, Drinking, M/M, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside, Songfic, Tanaka drunk too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: Ennoshita’s car breaks down on Christmas Eve, Luckily, a certain loudmouth baldy lives nearby.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Enno, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa fic for Enno! Merry Christmas!!!

''Just great. Just fan-freaking-tastic.'' Ennoshita sighed angrily, kicking the useless tire of his useless car. Now he was left in the middle of a quiet city on Christmas Eve with a broken down car and no place to go. Noya was expecting him at his stupid party, and now Ennoshita would have to call him and tell him he just couldn't make it. However, when he pulled out his cell phone, of course the battery was completely dead. Ennoshita’s first thought was to whip the lifeless phone at his car window and hopefully break both. That probably would've made him feel a lot better. But, he decided against it. There were too many things to consider now. Where would he go? Ennoshita didn't have any money, and the only person who lived nearby was Tanaka. As wonderful as crashing at his place sounded (this is thought with much sarcasm in case you were wondering) he figured he would be at Noya’s party.  
''Well, I suppose it can't hurt. At least I know where he lives.'' Ennoshita sighed, trudging through the snow miserably. The walk was about a half hour, and let me just say that he wasn’t wearing the most appropriate thing to be walking through the snow. Of course just as he started getting closer, it began to snow. Not just snow, I might add. More like a whirling, raging blizzard. When Ennoshita finally reached the doorstep, he found it odd that the light was still on. One thing he knew about Tanaka was that he never left the light on when he wasn't home. Nervously, he rang the doorbell, shivering and shaking. The sound of approaching footsteps could be heard and slowly, the door opened to reveal a rather disheveled looking Tanaka.   
''C-can I come in? It's really cold out here...'' Ennoshita mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He realized how pink the boy’s cheeks were, and it didn't appear to be a blush. 'Was he drinking?' He had to wonder. Tanaka was wearing a cute red and white Christmas sweater with baggy red and black plaid pajama bottoms.   
''Of course, Chikara. I thought you were going to the party?'' Tanaka asked curiously, his eyes flickering over his appearance quickly. Ennoshita knew how odd he must've looked, considering he was only wearing a thin jacket over a black button up. He stepped aside casually, allowing him into his house. Anxiously, Ennoshita shuffled into the welcoming warmth of the bald man's home. It smelled incredible...like pumpkin spice, cinnamon and pine needles-not that Ennoshita would ever tell him that.   
''There's a coat rack over there if you need to hang your jacket up. It looks covered in snow. Are you alright? What the hell were you doing outside in a snowstorm anyway?'' Tanaka rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.   
''My car broke down on the way to the party. Speaking of that...why are you home?'' Ennoshita wondered, slowly removing his jacket.   
''I-I...just didn't feel like going this year.'' Tanaka stuttered, tearing his eyes away from his muscled figure.   
''Oh. Well, I'm kind of glad you didn't because I would still be outside in the cold.'' Ennoshita said gratefully, taking a deep sigh of contentment at the warmth that surrounded him now.  
''Y-yeah.'' Tanaka nodded.   
''Sorry for dropping in all of a sudden ... I know this is a little weird.'' Ennoshita stated simply, standing awkwardly as he had no idea what to do next.  
''It's alright. I'm sorry, I already had dinner. If you're hungry I can make you something.'' He suggested, desperately trying to change the subject.  
''No, I'm alright, thanks. I don't want to stay long. I should really call someone to take care of my car.''  
''Nonsense. Stay as long as you want. I've got guest rooms if you need to stay the night.'' Tanaka pointed out. He didn't want to sound desperate for company, but he honestly was. The thought of Christmas alone made him a little sad.  
''No, I really should be going. But, I'll stay for a little while. I will at least wait for the blizzard to die down.'' Ennoshita sighed, staying firm in his decision. Tanaka nodded, but secretly he was trying to think of everything to make him stay.   
''I was just getting some sake. Care for a drink?'' He asked softly, swallowing a lump in his throat.  
''Well I might have to drive home tonight, so I don't think that's a good idea...''  
''Then you can stay here. Please?'' It was the plea of a lonely man, and Ennoshita just couldn't refuse that weak sound in his voice.   
''Just a few, alright? I want to stay sober in case I can get my car fixed tonight.'' He caved, giving him a nod. Part of him really didn't want to ignore him on Christmas Eve. It just felt so...wrong. It was also unlike Tanaka to be alone for Christmas. Normally, he stayed with Noya after his wild parties. Just what had caused him to stay home all alone on his favorite holiday?  
''Of course. You look like you’re freezing. The fireplace is this way.'' He gestured Ennoshita towards the nearest doorway where he could see a bright, warm light drifting through. He followed the man as he led him into the living room. It was beautifully decorated, with a huge silver and gold trimmed Christmas tree standing in the corner away from the fireplace. Pretty, shiny ornaments hung from the limbs of the tree and colorful lights sparkled dazzlingly, almost outshining the flickering flame of the fireplace. Music could be heard in the background, and the sound was instantly familiar to him.  
''This was my mom's favorite Christmas song!'' Ennoshita said with a slow smile, folding his arms across his chest.   
~I really can't stay~  
~(But, baby it's cold outside)~  
~I've got to go away~  
~(But, baby it's cold outside)~  
~This evening has been~  
~(Been hoping that you'd drop in)~  
~So very nice~  
~(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)~  
The enchanting lyrics drew him in and he couldn't help slightly moving his body to the music. Tanaka stared at the black-haired man as he wiggled his shoulders.  
''Well, uh...I'll get the drinks.'' Tanaka said more to himself before leaving the room. Ennoshita still felt pretty cold from the walk here, so he sat on the rug by the fireplace, holding his hands out and warming them up. Meanwhile in the other room, Tanaka was shaking as he poured the drinks. The last person he expected to show up was Ennoshita, and he never in a million years would've thought he’d be dressed up, as if going on a fancy date. Tanaka drew in a deep breath and returned, holding two dainty glasses carefully with the bottle of sake tucked into the crook of his arm as his hands trembled slightly. Tanaka smiled as he watched Ennoshita warm his hands by the fire, his hair brushed back, revealing more of his face.  
''Here, Chikara.'' He handed him a glass gingerly.   
''Why, thank you, sir.'' Ennoshita smirked, accepting the glass and eagerly taking a small sip. The alcohol burned at first, but it was a good kind of burn. Tanaka sat down beside him wordlessly, and he suddenly realized something odd.  
''Is the music repeating?'' Ennoshita asked, noticing that 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' was still playing.  
''Oh, it does that sometimes. It's an old stereo.'' Tanaka admitted, drinking some of the sake. He wasn't even sipping it like Ennoshita was, he was taking big gulps of it.   
~My mother will start to worry~  
~(Beautiful, what's your hurry?)~  
~My father will be pacing the floor~  
~(Listen to the fireplace roar)~  
~So, really I'd better scurry~  
~(Beautiful, please don't hurry)~  
~But maybe just half a drink more~  
~(Put some records on while I pour)~  
Ennoshita splayed his hands across his thigh and tapped his fingers against his skin to the rhythm, smiling happily.   
''You really like this song?'' Tanaka asked curiously, pouring himself another glass.   
''It reminds me of Christmas with my mom...before we stopped talking.'' The black haired male nodded. Tanaka felt a twinge of sadness. Ennoshita never really talked about his family-something the both of them had in common.   
''I see.'' He nodded, downing more of the brandy.   
''So, is this really what you wanted to do on Christmas? Get drunk all by yourself?'' Ennoshita frowned, putting his hand over the rim of Tanaka’s glass and forcing it away from his mouth.   
''C-Chikara, don't do that.'' The bald man pouted, leaning down and trying to pry it out of the other’s thin fingers.  
''Don't think so, Ryuu. I don't want you getting hammered on Christmas Eve...at least not while I'm here.'' Ennoshita kept a tight grip on the brandy.   
''Then, I'll just drink from the bottle.'' He insisted, releasing the glass and snatching the bottle behind him.   
''Tanaka Ryuunosuke!'' He yelled, trying to get it away from him. The man raised it to his lips rebelliously and took a strong swig, not even caring that some of the liquor was dribbling down his chin. Ennoshita ripped the bottle away, spilling more of it down his chin and shirt. Tanaka’s cheeks were now deep pink and he was gasping from the amount of alcohol he just drank at once.   
''You idiot! What are you trying to do, kill yourself? I thought when you said drinks, you just meant a few! This is ridiculous! And were you drunk when I got here, because you sure looked it!?'' Ennoshita snapped, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.   
''What's it to you if I get drunk tonight? Why should it matter if I've been drinking all day? It's a damn holiday, and I can do whatever I want! You aren't even going to stay anyway!'' Tanaka’s hands flew to Ennoshita’s shoulders and he shook him roughly, his eyes sparkling with tears.   
~I wish I knew how~  
~(Your eyes are like starlight now)~  
~To break this spell~  
~(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)~  
''Ryuu...what's the real reason you didn't go to Noya’s party?'' He asked softly.   
''He invited Terushima.....'' Tanaka responded, looking away. Ennoshita sighed and lifted Tanaka’s sweater a little bit so that he could wipe the alcohol away from his chin.   
''It was probably a mistake. It is Noya, after all. He's a little dense.'' He sighed, feeling pity for the poor, drunk man before him. It was heartbreaking to see this drastic change in him.  
''I don't care if it is. He knows I hate him. I can't understand how he could mistake that.'' He scowled, his bushy eyebrows furrowing.   
''If it makes you feel any better, I'm here. And...I don't see the point in calling someone to tow my car tonight. If it's okay with you, I'll probably just stay.'' Ennoshita mumbled. It seemed the sake was starting to affect him, and the usually brave-faced Tanaka fell apart. He fell forward into Ennoshita’s arms and held tightly to him.   
''...Thank you...'' He whispered gently into his ear. Ennoshita felt his pulse quicken and his blood rush as he let him bury his face in his neck.   
''No problem. That's what friends are for, right? Besides, no one should spend Christmas alone.'' Ennoshita said, remembering how sad it made him when he had to spend the holidays without friends or family.   
''You know.... you're just like me.'' He grumbled against Ennoshita’s neck, his hot breath making hin unravel.  
''H-how so?'' Ennoshita found himself suddenly unable to speak correctly. Was it the alcohol affecting him, or maybe something else entirely?   
''We are both so alone. No one understands us.'' Tanaka explained, rubbing the side of his face against Ennoshita’s throat, thoroughly nuzzling his warmth.  
''Thank you. I think?'' Ennoshita wasn’t quite sure how to respond. His hands had drifted to Tanaka’s waist and all he could think about was how close the his body was.  
''I'm so dirty...covered in alcohol. Can you help me up the stairs so that I can shower, please?'' Tanaka asked softly, whining in the very beginning. Yep, the sake was starting to kick in now.   
~I ought to say ''no, no, no, sir''~  
~(Mind if I move in closer?)~  
~At least I'm gonna say that I tried...~  
~(What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)~  
''S-sure.'' Ennoshita answered slowly. After all, he was only helping him up there. It wasn't like the man was going to try anything with him. So, Ennoshita helped him stand and gently supported his body as the two of them ascended the stairs.  
''Which door is the bathroom, you drunk?'' Ennoshita said teasingly.  
''I am NOT drunk!'' Tanaka insisted, but the redness all over his face and the slight slur in his speech told him differently.   
''Whatever you say, alcoholic.” He mumbled under his breath, checking all of the doors in the hallway until he came to the bathroom at long last. Almost instantly, Tanaka began to strip.   
''W-what are you doing...?'' Ennoshita frowned, looking away in embarrassment.   
''I don't know if I can wash myself, Chikara...might need your help.'' He stumbled forward as he threw his shirt off. It came sailing right at Ennoshita and covered his face. He sighed for a moment, then ripped the article of clothing off his head.  
''I'm not gonna wash you! Are you crazy?'' Ennoshita snapped, slamming the door closed and heading for the stairs, flustered as could be.  
''Please, Chikara? I can't feel my legs and I-'' Ennoshita heard a loud thud and that made him stop dead in his tracks.   
''Ryuu...You okay? Ryuu?!'' He called out. When no response came, he panicked and hurried back into the bathroom.  
~There's bound to be talk tomorrow~  
~(Think of my lifelong sorrow)~  
~At least there will be plenty implied~  
~(If you got pneumonia and died)~  
~I really can't stay...~  
~(Get over that hold out)~  
~Baby, it's cold...~  
~Baby, it's cold outside!~


End file.
